


Earl Grey

by asgardiandrums



Series: A Fandom Christmas 2012 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas pre-slash, Johns on a mission, M/M, sherlock loves his tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who knows Sherlock Holmes knows three things.<br/>1. He’s a bloody good detective that puts Scottland Yard to shame.<br/>2. He plays violin<br/>3. a bored Sherlock is never good</p><p>But anyone who he trusts enough to let you share a flat with him knows one additional thing.<br/>The man loves tea. I mean, loves tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> story 3 of 10 in the Fandom Christmas 2012 :D
> 
> the title came before the story (in most cases thats normal) and this kind of wrote itself
> 
> enjoy :D

Anyone who knows Sherlock Holmes knows three things.  
1\. He’s a bloody good detective that puts Scottland Yard to shame.  
2\. He plays violin  
3\. a bored Sherlock is never good

But anyone who he trusts enough to let you share a flat with him knows one additional thing.  
The man loves tea. I mean, loves tea.  
Every meal.  
Every day.  
Every flavor.  
Honestly finding a flavor he hasn’t tried is hard. Even the exotic blends from South America, and the ancient traditional blends from China. So for Christmas, John made it his personal mission to find the ultimate tea lovers package.

He was walking home one day, when he passed a new store. Literally called “Tea”. John figured he’d stop in and see.  
They had everything. Green tea body scrubs, tea bags for a bath soak that was good for your skin, tea for colds, tea for aches and pains, tea, tea, tea. John struck gold. He spent a total of 179 pounds, on all things tea.

Hiding it wasn’t a problem. Little to Sherlock’s knowledge, John had found a floor safe in his closet. There was no possible way Sherlock could figure out the combination, they were all random numbers.

On Christmas Eve, John sent Sherlock out to get dinner, chinese takeaway. He needed time to get his gift all set up.

John laid it all out. The rare tea bags in the new tea pot, the green tea scrubs and lotions in the stocking, the giant box of bath tea bags (minus one) by the chair.

A couple of minutes before Sherlock returned, John ran into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water, and a tea bag. He stripped and climbed in.

John knew Sherlock would never just come into the bathroom, so he left clues. Just a few, enough to get him curious.

Sherlock opened the door to the flat, only to be greeted with TEA! His eyes were like saucers. He dropped the food on the chair, and walked over to the teapot. The first clue was there.

“Find the place where food is kept warm, next clue is there.”

Sherlock scoffed. The oven. Even a child could figure that out.

He walked over to the oven and put the food inside, setting the oven to keep it warm.

The next clue read, “Most people sleep here, but you don’t sleep. So walk to the place where clothes are kept.”

Bedroom closet.

Sherlock found a brand new, navy blue robe there with another note inside.

“Put the robe on and find me in the place where soap is kept.”

Sherlock slipped out of clothes and put the robe on. He padded quietly to the bathroom.

They had been dancing around this for weeks. This spark they had between them. He figured John got tired of waiting.

John was soaking peacefully in the tea bath, when he heard Sherlock approach. Sherlock opened the door and was hit with steam and the smell of Earl Grey traditional tea, his favorite. He was also greeted with the sight of John lounging in a bath full of tea.

“Hello, Sherlock,” John smiled.

“Earl Grey?” Sherlock asked, his ‘interest’ showing.

“Your favorite,” John said.

“How...” Sherlock studied John and the bath, trying to figure it out.

John nodded to the packaging on the sink, “Giant tea bag.”

Sherlock just gawked. It’s rare for someone to render him speechless, but John seemed to do this at an alarming rate.

“Care to join me?” John asked, after a couple of minutes of letting Sherlock absorb the situation.

Within seconds, Sherlock’s robe was on the floor, and he was slipping into the tub.

“It’s about time,” Sherlock commented.

John just smiled and moved over to kiss him. Sherlock met him halfway. Both sliding down until they almost went under the water.

“Apparently,” John began, when they broke for air. “Soaking in the tea water is very good for your skin.”

“Well then let’s stay awhile, yes?” Sherlock smiled, and kissed John again.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 down 7 to go!  
> merthur up next!


End file.
